<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest Your Desperation by DarkPoisonousLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617165">Rest Your Desperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove'>DarkPoisonousLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance of Devotion [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blow Jobs, But there's also angst, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, not much smut though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After missing the gathering with his friends, Valtor is looking forward to playtime with Griffin in hopes that will help shake off the exhaustion of his hectic day. They do run into a small complication when Griffin's responsibilities to Valtor overshadow the fun of their dynamic but even in his tired state, Valtor recognizes the genius of her solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance of Devotion [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest Your Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This turned out with less smut than expected but the good news is that there is still plenty of exploration of their D/s dynamic (in non-sexual terms or at least not completely sexual terms). I'm <i>satisfied</i> with it and I hope you'll like it as well. Let me know! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fresh scent of the laundry detergent filled Valtor’s nostrils as he pulled the T-shirt over his face and down his body to chase away the sweat and stuffiness the week was suffocating him in. It’d barely been two days and he was already on the verge of collapsing in bed under their weight. He hadn’t even managed to get to the meeting with his friends despite running around like crazy all day and processing Griffin’s words over dinner had taken extra effort on top of what he’d already been putting in not falling asleep face first in his meal. Taste had eluded his tired senses and he couldn't even summon the visuals of her culinary genius among the letters still running in front of his eyes so Griffin had sent him to wash it all off in the shower while she cleaned up the dishes.</p><p>Her arms wrapped around his middle from behind as if his thoughts had drawn her closer though they couldn't have that power after the burning in his muscles had drowned out any memory of the training routine he’d postponed the previous day. He barely remembered his own name in the clusterfuck his mind had been turned into and his body was following suit, seconds away from falling apart. Griffin was the only thing holding him together with her closeness and he leaned back on her as prompted by the gentle pressure she applied to his chest to have him obeying without question.</p><p>Valtor moaned out his appreciation of her fingers sneaking under the hem of his T-shirt to stroke over the taut muscles there in case the overtime he’d worked had settled too deep in them for them to let her know of the effect she had on him. “This is great,” he murmured, resting his head on her shoulder to the result of his eyelids refusing to go back up once he closed them. Her embrace was comfortable enough for him to fall asleep on her and any rational argument against that instantly vanished, swept away by the touch of her fingers over his abdomen. He was in the safest, warmest place he knew and any initiative or resistance was draining out of him at a speed that left his head spinning and his being free to store all of the affection she was tracing over him. “How about we move it all to the bed, though, before I’ve collapsed at your feet from exhaustion and not my own submissive will?” he gathered the energy to turn his head enough for his lips to tease the suggestion over her neck.</p><p>Her smile was tangible in its delicacy. Never once had she sent his heart rushing to put up a shield around itself in protection from the flash of teeth. Instead, the subtlety of her content had shaken his senses out of their wariness and attuned them to her gentleness that had no trouble penetrating any armor he could put on when he didn’t want to keep it away.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re tired,” her voice was jarringly loud in contrast with her touch as it brushed over his skin to trigger a reaction from him.</p><p>He pulled away, using whatever drops of energy he could hunt down in his body to face her and put a stop to the display of weakness he’d allowed in his compromised state. “I am not that tired.” He wasn’t going to argue with her perception of him when she saw more in him than he did in himself but he could argue the facts at least. He had to. “I am perfectly capable of fucking... you,” his voice almost wavered as her eyes caught his in their cutting intensity.</p><p>She took the small step she needed to make to be all pressed in him, firm and unmovable like a skyscraper. Even her heels didn’t dare penetrate the silence around them and her arm wrapped around him again, palm securely pressed into his back to hold him steady. “I love your confidence and enthusiasm but you’re barely standing on your feet,” her free hand covered his heart as if to stop the pounding of it from interfering with the words she uttered to him like a precious secret and he clasped at her waist to withstand the force of the connection they had. “You need to rest and it would be irresponsible of me as your Domme to demand differently or even let you do anything else but lie down in bed an-”</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Valtor whined, the protest slipping from his mouth before his respect for the seriousness with which she was taking her responsibilities towards him could catch it or even transform it into something other than petulance. “Knowing that I get to come home and feel your touch on my skin was what helped me make it through today.” The previous night had not only been mind-blowing, but also stress-relief like he couldn't have imagined existed. Waking up had been like rebirth with every cell in his body energized by the attention she’d paid to both his mind and his muscles even if it had left a little less room for sleep. Too bad the world had quickly taken him on and drained him once he’d stepped out the door of their private space. “You were my motivation to give my best and come back to you as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Now you’re adorable,” Griffin said to let his heart relax along with the rest of him when he hadn’t scared her away with the implications she’d read like it was a sacred language known only to the two of them. “But you still need rest.” Her hand between his shoulder blades was what held him all in one piece as she threw the words against his ears to shatter his mind and let the desperation drip all over the rest of him. “I don’t want you giving in to exhaustion and being unable to get out of bed tomorrow or on Thursday because I couldn't be firm enough to say no.” Griffin’s hand left his chest to cup his cheek with the tender care she was giving him. It was enough to make him weak in the knees on a good day and he was readily melting in the contact.</p><p>“I need you,” his low and drawn out voice suited the plea perfectly as it was supported by the thrust of his hips against her to ensure she’d felt his straining erection. Her touch on his abs and the sensations of the previous night had made him hard in seconds in opposition to the several attempts she’d needed to get through to him with logic.</p><p>“Now you’re desperate,” Griffin ignored his cock and had her hand sliding over his back instead to stop at the base of his spine in a physical demonstration of her smugness that was surrounding her like a magical aura.</p><p>“For you,” Valtor found her eyes letting them shine into his like he hated the sun doing every morning as it pulled him out of his sleep and into another day that would drain his energy and his will to live. Her light only encouraged him to burn with want for everything her world had to offer.</p><p>The force with which Griffin pulled him into a kiss had him grasping harder at her waist if he didn’t want to lose his balance and send them both toppling to the ground like an overly high stack of books. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she was testing the strength he had left but there was nothing probing in her tongue’s hungry strokes over his own and her possessive hold on his neck and his pulse under her palm. Her teeth were claiming his lips with sensations that would never leave his heart while her breath was filling his mouth to bring back the taste of the strawberries they’d obviously had that he’d been robbed of by his tiredness.</p><p>Instead of rolling her hips into him, Griffin pushed his into herself with her hand at the small of his back as she announced her control of him at the universe forcing it to relinquish its hold on his body and life at least for the moment. Every movement of his was her will manifesting in the world that had tried to conquer him so many times and it was everything he needed to relax in the softness of her lips.</p><p>Griffin’s fingertips slipping under the waistband of his boxers was what jerked him out of the kiss and, unfortunately for him, out of her intentions as well. Her fingers settled over the fabric once again, “Okay.” She walked him back a few steps. He’d be lucky to be able to count to two as transfixed as he was with her tactics. “Just lay back,” Griffin dragged a finger over his lips as if to seal any protests inside him where they’d be obliterated by the pleasure she released in him, “and rest.”</p><p>She pushed him back and he dropped in bed as if he’d jumped from a plane without a parachute strapped to his back. All the air was knocked out of his lungs and his brain needed a second to comprehend the sight of the ceiling before it could start navigating reality again.</p><p>His attempt to prop himself up on his elbows once he didn’t feel her climbing next to him was halted by her hand on his chest pressing him insistently into the mattress and her knee brushing against his only sharpened the scraping of the sheets against the back of his thighs. It was like sandpaper in comparison to her skin that was what should have been all over him. The bed was much like a too calm sea that only irritated the restlessness inside of him further to infect him with the impulse to thrash and squirm like he wanted out of her grasp when nothing could be farther from the truth.</p><p>“I can’t see you like that,” he heaved out almost like someone who’d just drawn in a breath in the midst of drowning. “I want to see you,” the panic elevating his voice to an almost cry only confirmed how appropriate the comparison was.</p><p>“You can still feel me,” Griffin’s playfulness came like a breath of fresh air as she backed it up with her fingers reaching in his underwear and pulling his cock out to play with and take a hold on his mind through the touches she proved her words with. “And I want you to focus on resting. Maybe even moaning for me a little.” She was grinning for sure as she pushed his thighs apart and settled between them.</p><p>“I don’t want to fall asleep,” he threaded a hand in her hair to hold on to the wakefulness already slipping through his fingers. It should have been him on the floor with his head between her legs and driving her wild instead of lying in bed as his arousal battled his exhaustion. He hadn’t gotten the chance to see his friends and now the feeling of her was being pulled out of his hands by the overwhelming urge to succumb to the lack of energy life had imposed on him to keep him separated from the people who cared about him in a black void.</p><p>“Go right ahead,” Griffin encouraged him to disrespect all the efforts she was making for him as she wrapped her fingers around his erection and started pumping slowly as if the danger of it all being in vain sent only his heart pounding madly against his chest as it tried to break out and fight reality itself.</p><p>“I want-”</p><p>Griffin shushed him calmly, slowing down his heart rate instead of flinging him into doubts and fear. “I know what you want.” She placed a kiss on his lower abdomen making his muscles there tense pleasantly at the contact that was both sensual and sexual. “But that’s not what you need.” She pulled his hand out of her hair and intertwined their fingers before laying it down on the mattress like he was made of the finest china. “You need to sleep and I need to take care of you.” Her strokes over his erection never ceased, leaving his expressiveness down to only sighs and moans when she was holding down his thighs and hips to prevent any bucking and thrusting. Any and all movements, really. “I will gladly wake you up with a blow job if you fall asleep midway through now.” She drew him further into her seduction as if he had any hopes of escaping now that his body was too slackened to cooperate. “Think about it.” Now that was just a low blow. “You get both sleep and release and I get to suck you off twice. Perfect, isn’t it?”</p><p>Her mellow voice had barely reached his ears to sway him under her spell before her lips closed around the head of his cock and she sucked on it to leave him keening as all resistance evaporated in the heat of her ministrations. “That mouth,” Valtor grunted breathlessly as he left himself in her hands to feel her taking more of him in her tenderness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>